Love's Mistake
by Rushira-chan.s2
Summary: Usagi's sent to the HP dimension...the twist? She gets to take Dudley Dursley's place! Whats the bunny gotta do with the already ruined life? And worse, Usa's falling hard for her 'supposed' cousin! HU
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is all I'm gonna say: over all, "My Happy Ending" has gone bye-bye. Or in other words...its deleted.**

**Since last time my computer went bye-bye, the original copies went along with it. So…I gave up on the fic. Hence starting this new one… Well, enjoy the story while I do some more cursing...  
**

**Umm...A little question, is Harry's cousin named Dudley Dursley? Or Dursley Dudley?**

**I do not own anything but the plot...**

Summery: After the final battle with chaos, the queen sends Usagi to the HP dimension. The twist? Usagi gets to take Dudley Dursley's place! After a _horrible_ accident, Dudley is about to die...so who's place to take better than his? Things get worse, when the Moon Princess falls hard in love with her 'supposed' cousin...

* * *

The boy-who-lived glared with hatred at his cousin. What did he ever do to deserve _Dudley_ as his cousin?

"What are you looking at?" Dudley sneered, his dirty chubby hand reached for another cookie.

Wouldn't _everything _be better with out the spoiled brat? The famous Harry Potter mentally sighed. His emerald green eyes narrowed in dislike.

"Here's your list of chores," uncle Vernon informed as he waved a piece of paper infront of the Gryfindor seeker.

"Ah, bloody amazing, where do they come up with this stuff? Trim the grass?" Harry snorted in amusement, "you would think next time they'll tell me to dress the flowers..." Harry wearily got out the mop to start his chores.

"I need some fresh air," he muttered after some while.

Harry stepped over the wet patch of floor, and swung open the patio door. "Since when did they put that table there?" The emerald-eyed boy wondered curiously.

"Get me a glass of water!" A bellow sounded from upstairs, no doubt it was Dudley.

"Get it yourself!" Harry yelled back, a bit annoyed.

A moment later, Harry smiled in satisfaction as he heard stomps on the creaky stairs. The stomps was soon followed by some colorful swearing, "What do you think you're here for?" The question was trailed by more colorful words.

"Oh," The-boy-who-lived started, "you might want to watch out for the-"

His warning was cut of by a large scream. Harry turned around only to see his cousin slip on the wet floor and was sent flying out the window.

His emerald eyes widened even more as he saw Dudley landed head first onto the edge of the table.

A sickening crack was heard accompanied by a scream.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as uncle Vernon and his aunt Petunia ran pass him onto the lawn. Slowly, his lips curled upwards into a smirk. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

Usagi grimaced as she looked around the Crown Arcade. Things just weren't the same anymore.

Motoki looked at his blond friend in concern as she sighed for the…he had lost count after 17.

"You feeling ok, Usa?" Motoki asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing, life's just peachy," She forced a smile.

"Ok, spill." The owner of Crown Arcade suddenly ordered.

Usagi grinned; if anyone can read her, it was him... and the scouts. A sad frown replaced her grin. "How can you understand if you don't even remember anything?"

That left Motoki speechless as he stared at the bunny in shock. He finally departed when a costumer called him.

Usagi's vision blurred as tears made its way in her eyes. I need some fresh air, she told herself.

With that, she ran out the doors. Her sapphire eyes wondered aimlessly around the street. Everything has changed.

A change, maybe that's what she needed the most right now, a new hope filled her dull eyes, a sudden mischievous sparkle danced across her eyes.

And I know just how I can get a change.

* * *

Did I mention that prologues are short? Well...REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! Push that purple button...go ahead...you know you want to...

Lucilia-chan


	2. The Start

Hiya! I'm probably gonna update the other one when this fic is about 4 chaps long… y u ask? 'Cause I want the two stories to be the same length so I can compare it. Like if this fic got more reviews than the other one, I'll try to do better on the other fic…confusing:D Good.

I was about to say something else...but I forgot...oh well.

**Thanx to: Buns, Leenie chan, angel313, Blacksammicat15, Pearl of the moon, Taeniaea, Starlit Warrior, Jay Ficlover, Princess Moon Shadow, Eternal Cosmos, Serenemoon92, Kawaii-gurls, Hoshiko Megami, Poison Ivy16, CherriAngelB, Star-Blue-Angel, Flame Ivy Moon...**

**Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Thanx for the reviews!**

O ya! This was what I wanted to say.

**Jay Ficlover**: Ummm... letting Harry remember would be kinda funny. But that would basically ruin the plot. Harry will remember later on though. Can't let him marry his "cousin" now would we?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... I wish I did though... Don't you?**

**

* * *

**

Usagi stared at the Gate of Time. Where would she go? "Give me some choices," She whispered towards the gate. "I want to go to a dimension where I would be happy and loved."

It was no doubt in the bunny's mind that Mamoru was in love with the Senshi of Fire. He just loved her like a sister. She wanted to be loved truthfully, without Destiny's command this time.

Three windows floated in front of her. Each shone a different color. Before she could do anything however, a voice called from the back.

"How's it going my daughter?" A woman stepped out from the shadows. Her long pale silver hair tied up into two buns on top of each side of her head. An upturn crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead.

"Okaa-san..." Usagi trailed off. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be well ... dead?"

The dead queen smiled mysteriously, "Well, yes. But you wanted to go to a new dimension right? I have just the perfect one for you."

Usagi stared at her long-dead mother suspiciously. There was something she wasn't telling her, Usagi could tell by the well, rather apparently mischievous and evil glint in her eyes.

"You'll be able to find your true love there too." The Moon Queen added thoughtfully.

This was too good to be true.

"And?" Usagi questioned as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And what?" Queen Selenity replied innocently.

"You know as well as I do that this is too good to be true, so spill it out, what's the bad part of this deal?" The bunny accused with a glare.

Queen Selenity grinned in an unlady-like way. "Well, yes. You see, you'll be taking someone's place."

"But isn't that wrong?" The Lunarian princess started to argue, a hand absentmindedly twirling a strand of her silver-blond hair. "It wouldn't be fair to strip someone away from their life!"

"The guy's about to die anyways," Queen Selenity replied. "He never deserved the life at all. Besides, you'll be able to be closer to the one you must protect."

"All shall be revealed soon Serenity." The moon queen interrupted as she saw Usagi about to question something.

Usagi looked at her past mother warily. Since when was the queen ever wrong? So trust her then, a voice floated through her mind.

"Fine, where would I go?"

The queen waved her hand as one of the windows floated forwards. (AN: I think this is going too slow…don't you? I'll try to hurry up…Sigh)

"This is the 573 dimension." The Moon Queen started to explain. "It's one of the early dimensions. It is a magical dimension, a different kind of magic then ours. There is one evil called Voldemort. And the hero is called Harry Potter, whom you're supposed to protect. Everything you'll need to know will be transferred to your mind when you wake up."

"But I'm not asleep!" It is just her or does her mother doesn't make sense any more?

With a mysterious smile, Queen Selenity opened up a portal behind Usagi silently. Her hand did a little unnoticed swish.

Suddenly Usagi's eyes felt heavy. What was going on? Usagi suddenly yawned sleepily. What was she thinking about again? Oh yeah, "Nighty Night..."

The queen laughed slightly at her daughter. "Now you are," She whispered as she gently pushed Usagi through the portal.

(AN: She was talking about the sleeping thingy... Sry for talking so much...teehee...well yeah...)

* * *

(AN: There, now I'm done wasting ur time, the real action begins. Oh ya, they're not changed yet. This is what happened to Harry while Usagi was at the Time Gate.) 

Harry glared at the still form of his cousin. The guy's in a coma and he's still making me miserable.

"Change poor Dudley's cloth! It's the one on his forehead!" A shrill command exploded from his aunt.

Harry gave a silent curse as washed the cloth. See what he means?

The boy who lived rolled his eyes in annoyance as his aunt began another sobbing session.

The night approached too slowly for Harry's liking. Right now, he actually wanted Dudley to wake up. This was even worse than when he _was_ awake.

"We're going to go home. We still have to work tomorrow. But you better take good care of him alright?" It wasn't much of a question, more of a threat, but Harry nodded anyways.

The Gryffindor seeker sighed in relief as they walked out of the door. A sudden drowsiness invaded his senses as he promptly fell asleep on the chair.

Just as he fell asleep, Dudley vanished in a flurry of silver sparkles. Instead, a certain moon princess lay asleep on the bed.

A chime rang through the city as all memories of Dudley Dursley were replaced by a girl called Usagi Tsukino.

"_Good luck my daughter." _The whisper drifted through the wind.

As if on a cue, Usagi's mouth lifted into a serene smile.

* * *

Well, there...that's like four pages...not a lot compared to some authors but better than nothing right? 

Thanx for the reviews! I was so hyper when I got those! I can't believe fantastic authors such as u guys like my story!

Well, review! And don't forget to REVIEW! AND REVIEW!

Lucilia-chan


	3. Memories & Dementors

_Sorry! I can't believe that it's been so long since I updated. So sorry! Well, Read on!_

**_I Do Not Own Anything! Darn it, why couldn't I think of Harry Potter before J.K. Rowling?_**

**_Thankys to My Reveiwers:_**

**_Shikarimon, Fire Dolphin, Sarina, Flame Ivy Moon, Leenie Chan, Starlit Warrior, Confusinsoul, Angel313, Serenemoon92, SachiNyoko, Ren, RtisTykSyko, Kawaiigurls, Ice-chan, Angel of the White Moon, Buns, Jay FicLover, Hoshiko Megami, Koldy, Taeniaea, Princess Moon Shadow, Cherri-Angel-B_**

_**Buns:** Well, Usagi I think wouldn't have any relation with Harry or even the Dursleys, because she only messed with their memories instead of actually been born to them. It's a little complicated, but, technically Usagi is not related to any of them _

_And as for the memories, their memories are the same, except its Usagi instead of Dudley but that doesn't mean it's permanent. Only Usagi will have the original memories with Dudley in it. Well, now that's cleared up, Thanx for the review!_

_**Jay FicLover: **Maybe I did over do that hate thingy for Harry... well my apologies there. I think I read that fic before... And I remember another fic called "The Glass House" from SM too. Its on my favorite list, you might want to read it. It's really good. Thanx for the review!_

_**Fire Dolphin: **Yes Usagi is going to go to Hogwarts, and she's sad because the scouts are dead. I guess since she knew he didn't like her, she grew out of that crush on him. LoL, thanx a bunch for the review!_

_**Confusingsoul:** Yes Usagi will be known as a Dursley but that doesn't mean she is one. She'll join Harry's house since she is "Known" as his cousin. Maybe aliitle OOC since I don't really know how she is anyways... I've read too much fics about her…Well, thanks for the review!_

_**RtisTykSyko: **Ya I know my chapters are so short compared to some authors... Hope this one is long enough! Thanks for the review!_

_OMG! I can't believe so many reviews and questions! Well, the question part is probably my fault since I didn't exactly explain things very well, but I totally appreciate the reviews!_

_A Question- How old should Usagi be? 6th year? 7th?_

_

* * *

_  
Harry Potter groaned in discomfort. It felt like he slept on the floor. He blinked lazily, not wanting to get up.

Harry's eyes adjusted to the dim light and a part of his mind nagged at him that something was wrong. His eyes wondered across the room. Hospital, good, white, okay, Dud- what the? What was he thinking? Usagi, yes, Usagi. Everything was normal, so what was this nagging feeling?

**Bang**. The door slammed open, revealing none other than the dear uncle and aunt of Harry.

"Shhh!" Petunia whispered frantically, glancing once in awhile at the sleeping Usagi, "You'll wake her up!"

To everyone's surprise, Usagi didn't stir once.

"So boy," Vernon whispered as quietly as he could, voice full of venom, "Taken good care of her?"

Harry rose a dedicate eyebrow, what was he suppose to say? No, I slept through the whole thing? Not a chance. He shrugged. Well that was the best he could come up with.

"_Answer me when I ask you something_!" Vernon roared angrily.

That woke Usagi up. She jolted awoke right away, and stared at them in surprise and fright.

"Usagi dear, I see you're awake." Petunia stated, trying to cut through the uncomfortable silence.

Usagi blinked, once, twice. "_Who the hell are you!" _Her eyes went wide as saucers; she seriously did not like that man or the woman for that matter.

Silence echoed through the room.

"_My poor baby!_" Petunia suddenly wailed as she digested the meaning of those words, "_You lost your memories!" _At once Petunia attacked her 'daughter' in a series of hugs.

Usagi's eyes suddenly grew dim, which went unnoticed by everyone in the room but a certain wizard.

* * *

Flash Back---- 

A boy sat on the floor, in front was a snake slithering towards another door. The place was filled with people running for their lives.

But the most unusual thing was another boy, in side of what seemed like a snake cage. Crying out in shock, two adults rushed forward only to be stopped by the glass surrounding the cage.

Ends----

* * *

Flash Back--- 

A large man angrily snatched a stick and pointed it at a chubby boy who was currently consuming a funny shaped cake.

A spark shot from the stick and hit the boy's behind. A tail sprouted immediately.

Ends----

* * *

Flash Back---- 

The same chubby boy walked down the street. Each hand holding a lit cigarette, four boys walked side by side behind him, making him look like the leader.

They walked down the street, oblivious to an unruly haired boy watching with distaste from far away.

Ends ----

* * *

(AN: Tired of the flashes yet? One more and your free! LoLz) 

Flash Back----

Three figures stood inside an alley. The tubby one shrank back in fright, while the other one pointed another stick at a figure. A silver spark shot out and faded within a few seconds. The figure glided closer and closer to the thinner boy. A sudden blinding light erupted from the stick, forming the shape of a stag.

Ends----

* * *

Usagi's eyes once again regained their shine. Along with the memories, she had gotten a lot of very useful information about the wizarding world. The chubby one is obviously whom she had replaced. And the other one is probably the one who's staring at her right this moment. 

Her eyes glanced once again at the odd adults, can't make them think I have amnesia, Usagi decided.

"Mom?" Usagi grimaced at how fake that sounded, but nonetheless, they bought it.

The bunny faked a yawn, and whispered out tiredly, "I want to sleep, come back tomorrow."

Petunia backed off immediately, "Of course my dear." She continued with a sniff, "We'll be back soon, but not tomorrow, ok munchkin?"

Usagi frowned inwardly with distaste but pasted on a happy smile and waved them off. Petunia gave a shaky laugh and began dragging Vernon out the door.

Almost out the door, Vernon turned to Harry and whispered three words harshly, "No funny business." Expecting Harry to take care of Usagi, the couple walked out the door.

"So..." Usagi trailed of, unsure of how to act around him. A hand absentmindedly twirled a strand of her silver-golden hair.

"So..." Harry repeated, something's different he knew, but he couldn't quite place his fingers on it. Maybe later, he decided.

Usagi thought of how the normal Dudley would have acted, she couldn't let him get suspicious about this. This was a secret and it'll remain one.

She plastered a scowl on her face and tried to sound convincing, "What are you staring at?"

Harry blinked in surprise; somehow, he hadn't expected that. Carefully adverting his gaze somewhere else, he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

* * *

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as Harry walked out the hospital door to get some dinner. Because that was the worst day she had ever spent. Not allowed to even act anywhere near how she would like and worse, forbidden to act nice to an innocent person, life is not good. 

Nobody's here, Usagi noted deviously, wouldn't hurt to go for a little tiny walk... right?

Wobbly, she carefully swung her feet over the bed side. Using the bedside table as a support, Usagi stood up, unsteady, but managed to remain standing. A wave of nausea invaded her sense. "Darn," She swore under her breath, "Something's wrong, I know it."

A piercing scream sounded down in the hallway, confirming her suspicion.

Usagi took little baby steps and tried to get across the room. Tried, meaning very unsuccessful. No crutch or anything to help her get across the room, she did what "Need to save, but legs too numb, what did they do to me?" She muttered miserably.

Brilliant! A sudden idea popped into her mind, why couldn't she think of that sooner? She has healing powers, so maybe it can help in this kind of situation.

Sitting once again on the bed, she started concentrating on her powers. An invisible rush of wind blew her hair in every direction, as her hand was outlined in a silvery glow. Usagi breathed in as her moon insignia shone brightly on her forehead.

As fast as it started, it ended. Usagi grinned, it worked! She jumped to her feet happily; it was time like this she was thankful for being the Moon Princess, well, the reincarnation anyways.

Now to save those poor people, Usagi remembered. Immediately, she raced for the door, but stopped short as she came face to face with a stunned Harry Potter.

"Kami-sama, this is not good." Usagi grumbled miserably, voice full of panic.

Harry stood by the doorway, stunned at what he had seen. He had heard the scream, came back to get her, and saw the whole thing.

"I-It's not what it seems!" Usagi blurted out. She had blown her cover in the first day! If the senshi's were here they'll be so disappointed.

Harry finally found he could speak again and said the first thing that came to mind, "Bloody hell, how did you do that? Are you a witch?"

Usagi paled even further and stuttered out, "N-no... I don't think so." She wasn't exactly lying, she use magic yes, but a different kind of magic, and so, she's not a liar... right?

A sudden dread feeling washed over her, it felt like happiness never existed. Her eyes widened in fear as a black hooded figure flew into the room through the window.

It started to move towards Harry but hastily changed course and glided towards Usagi instead. To Harry, it was a mystery why it charged towards her, but to Usagi, it was as clear as day. She had so many memories, from past life, this life, and maybe even more lives she never knew about.

Usagi's mouth went dry as it came closer and closer to her, what was she suppose to do? She couldn't use any of her powers here since Harry already saw the healing one, it could ruin her mission even more!

Before she could do anything, another voice screamed out in slight panic, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery shield like shape erupted from behind her, blocking the Dementor, from going any further.

That's not Harry, Usagi observed in fright, Harry's right beside the door, so who was this then?

Usagi whipped around and stared. The man stood pointing the stick like thing at the departing figure of the Dementor.

"Professor Lupin!" Usagi heard Harry cry out happily, "What are you doing here!"

Remus Lupin laughed cheerfully, "It was my turn shift today, thought you wouldn't be getting into any trouble looking after your cousin here, but you just got to prove me wrong eh?"

Harry laughed whole-heartedly at that. Then suddenly stopped and turned to Usagi, face full of seriousness, "You still haven't answered my question yet. How did you do that?"

* * *

Well, a little longer… that's good right? Kind of ruined the ending a bit but I have to post soon, it's been like 1 or 2 month already!

So sorry again, been caught up in so many things I forgot all about Fanfiction for a while.

Well, Review! And review! And... More Review!

-Lucilia-chan

PS: Push that purple button, go ahead...


End file.
